Spider Monkey
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: A quick One note of Christian and Ana playing around in the morning.


A quick one note of Chrsitian and Ana having fun in the morning. Not only in the sheets but out of them too...

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This is only a fan fiction. I'm just using the characters to bring my story to life…_

APOV

I wake up with a sweet sensation in-between my thighs. I can feel something soft, silk, wet in-between my legs licking and sucking me. I open my eyes and see my gorgeous boyfriend in between my thigh sucking on my pussy. I moan loudly when he sucks and bites my clit.

"Christian" I moan breathlessly.

"Good morning gorgeous" he looks up to me and grins and gets back to work on pleasuring me. I lower my hands and move my hands into his hair and grip it. I hold him against me as I quickly build. "Christian… I'm gonna… I'm coming.. ughhh baby don't stop" He bites down on my clit and I explode into a million pieces. I am moaning loudly as he continues to suck and lick me making my orgasm last even longer. My back is arched off the bed and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The next minute Chrsitian is thrusting his hard cock into my still sensitive pussy. I throw my hands around his neck and pull him closer to me while he thrusts hard.

"Fuck Ana your so tight…. Yes baby… fuck I missed you" He kisses me deeply conveying just how much he missed me.

"I love you so much Christian"

"I love you more baby" he slows his thrusts. Were no longer having sex, were making love. We look deep into each other eyes. Were no longer chasing the goal of an orgasm, were just showing our love for one another, were connecting after our time apart. We are kissing deeply, our tongues down each others throats. "Baby, I cant last longer…. I need you to come for me… come for me" he reaches down and rubs my clit and I burst again squeezing his cock tightly and he quickly follows behind me. He slowly pulls out of me and we both groan at the loss of contact.

He flops down on the bed next to me and pulls me to lying on top of him, our legs intertwine. Our heads are lying on the pillow next to each other looking into each others eyes, our noses our touching and we are just laying there studying each others eyes and faces like we will never see them again. We share a few little kisses on our lips and all around are faces. Its sweet.

"That was the best way to wake up"

"mm it was my pleasure Miss Steel"

"emmm I think it was mine" I giggle at him and he laughs

We spend a few more minutes wrapped in each others arms when Christian tries to get up.

"Where are you going" I reach up to pull him back.

"We need to get up and get something to eat"

"Nooo I want to stay in bed longer and cuddle. I don't want to let you go" I whine. I grab him back and squeeze him to me.

"I want that too but you need to eat"

He throws the covers off himself and stands up, then I get an idea. I stand up on the bed and grab his shoulder and jump on his back. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck. I put my head into his neck and squeeze him tight.

"Please stay. Its too warm in here to leave" I whine.

He laughs "Baby, your crazy. My spider monkey" he strokes my thigh. He doesn't try to get me off him, he stands up properly and walks to the chair to grab his pants, he bends down to pick his jeans up whist holding my thighs. As he bends down I fall forward on his back so hair is dangling over his head and I am almost upside down. I am laughing loudly "Arggg Christian" I say as I am thrown exaggeratedly when he puts his pants on.

"What?! You said you didn't want to let go. This is the price you have to pay to be attached to me" he is laughing along with me. After he gets his jeans on he walk's into the bathroom to the toilet.

"Okay so I'm about to pee, I don't know if you want to be here for this but I'm gonna do it anyway" This is where I draw the line and climb off his back. My feet hit the ground and I kiss his shoulder blade then turn round to go back to the bedroom but as I am walking away Chrsitian grabs my arm and pull me back into his grasp. He wraps his arms around my chest and bends down so my back is arched. He starts to tickle and smother my neck with kisses, I'm laughing hysterically.

"Where do you think your going. Maybe I want to keep you now Miss Steel" he mumbles into my neck. He rubs his morning stubble tickling me even more.

"CHRISTIAN. Arghhh. Stop it! Your tickling me arghh" I manage to wiggle my way out of his grasp and run out of the bathroom, he is quick on my heels and he grabs me and throws me onto the bed and I squeal. We have a second round of love making which is even better than the first….

 _Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this quick one note. I really enjoy doing these, there a lot easier than doing a full story. Let me know if I should do more quick story and let me know what you think of this one by reviewing... thanks for reading!- Georgia Fifty_


End file.
